The King of Fighters '98 (Mega Drive)
The King of Fighters '98 '' is an unlicensed fighting game published for the Sega Mega Drive console by X Boy, based on the game of the same name. A sequel, The King of Fighters '99, was released the next year. Overview The game consists of 3-on-3 matches, with various characters, sound samples, & backgrounds taken from various sources such Street Fighter, Fatal Fury, and Art of Fighting. You can play as 3 teams composed by 3 characters each one: Fatal Fury team: Treey (Terry), Andy and Joe, Street Fighter team: Canme (Cammy), Ryu, and Guile, Art of Fighting team: Ryo, Takuma and Lobaut (Robert) Each team has a "dark" or "evil" version to pick, based on Orochi versions of some characters from the originals King of Fighters games. These are often thought of as simple recolors to pad the roster out (a technique used in many Famicom fighters), however on this game they are true alternate versions. Their basic moveset is usually the same, but their special and super moves are totally different from their regular versions. However, the normal versions of the Art of Fighting characters all play the same as eachother, as do the evil versions with each other. The controls in game are simple: The ''A button blocks, B'', & ''C punch and kick respectively. A super move can be done whenever the MAX icon flashes below your lifebar or if "Maximu" is set on the options menu. Throws are not implimented. The endings are minimal, with a simple "Congratulation" screen. SNES version A SNES version is known to exist, it is much rarer than the Mega Drive version, It has Ioro (Iori) instead of Camne (Cammy) and uses the same fighting engine and music from 2000. Trivia 's title screen.]] *There are many misspellings in the game. Terry, Cammy and Robert become Treey, Canme, and Lobaut respectively. This is fixed in the SNES version. *Takuma's stage (everything in the stage minus the clouds and building) and Ryu's stage (fog) are the only stages animated. *The intro in the game is a rendition opening theme to ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Go Go Power Rangers!,which is recycled from the previously released unlicensed Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition. *A hack of this game titled "The King of Fighters 2000" is also available. This is a title screen hack only, it does not change any other aspect of the game, nor does it contain anything from the actual The King of Fighters 2000 unlicensed fighter game for SNES. *This games uses music from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition. An exception are the Street Fighter characters, which use differently keyed versions of their themes from Street Fighter II. *The options screen contains the "98" from the "real" The King of Fighters' 98, suggesting this game was released around the same time or possibly after it. Gallery S MLA v F f 124990034 7493.jpg|KoF '98 box art insert. 21305038174396_988.jpg|Alternate Box and Cart. Category:Games Category:Mega Drive/Genesis games Category:Fighting games Category:X Boy Category:1998 video games Category:Art of Fighting games Category:Fatal Fury games Category:Street Fighter games Category:The King of Fighters games Category:Crossover Games Category:Ports